Draconian
Draconians are variant race of Dragonborn, introduced in Dragon Magazine #421 article . They have the same stats as dragonborn but they have a few differences. Racial traits Statistics *Average Height: 6´ 2˝–6´ 8˝ *Average Weight: 220–320 lb. *Ability Scores: +2 Charisma, and either +2 Strength or +2 Constitution *Size: medium *Speed: 6 squares (30 feet) *Vision: Normal *Languages: Common, Draconic *Skill Bonuses: +2 History, +2 Intimidate Special *Dragonborn Fury: When you’re bloodied, you gain a +1 racial bonus to attack rolls. *Draconic Heritage: Your healing surge value is equal to one-quarter of your maximum hit points + your Constitution modifier. *Dragon Breath: You can use dragon breath as an encounter power. Bozak Draconian Variant Race Background: Bozak Draconian: From the moment of your birth, you were a match for virtually any human soldier. Your natural aptitude for both magic and combat and your gift for command make you a force to be reckoned with. Associated Skill: Arcana, Diplomacy, or Intimidate Arcane Blood: The essence of your draconic forebears surges through your veins. Born to a legacy of arcane might, you have learned to augment your spells with this gift. Benefit: You gain a +1 racial bonus to the damage rolls of your arcane attack powers. This bonus increases to +2 at 11th level and +3 at 21st level. This benefit replaces Dragonborn Fury. Instinctive Flight: Although your wings are neither large enough nor strong enough to sustain flight for long, your battleground mobility is still quite extraordinary. Benefit: You gain a flight speed of 6 squares (altitude limit 1). You cannot use this fly speed if you are carrying more than a normal load. You must land at the end of your turn. This benefit replaces Draconic Heritage. Concussive Vengeance: You have learned to trigger your death throes prematurely as a last resort, through a mixture of self-discipline and arcane experimentation. Be wary, though—mimicking your death throes might well result in the genuine article. Benefit: You gain the concussive vengeance power. This benefit replaces Dragon Breath. Concussive Vengeance Draconian Racial Power Searing pain courses through you as percussive force from your body strikes out at those nearby. Daily * Thunder Standard Action Close burst 1 Target: Each creature in the burst Attack: Strength, Constitution, or Dexterity vs. Reflex. You gain a +2 bonus to the attack roll. Level 11: The bonus increases to +4. Level 21: The bonus increases to +6. Hit: The target takes thunder damage equal to your bloodied value and falls prone. Miss: Half damage. Effect: You take damage equal to your bloodied value, and you fall prone. This damage cannot be reduced by any means. Special: If it has not been used for the day, this power automatically triggers when you die. Kapak Draconian Kapak Draconians Variant Race Background Kapak Draconian: You are as slippery as a kender and as deadly as a minotaur. When you set your sights on a foe, it is as good as dead. Associated Skill: Intimidate, Stealth, or Thievery Instinctive Flight: Although your wings are not large enough or strong enough to sustain flight for long, your mobility is still quite extraordinary. Benefit: You gain a fly speed of 6 squares (altitude limit 1). You cannot use this speed if you are carrying more than a normal load. You must land at the end of your turn. This benefit replaces Draconic Heritage. Murderous Eye: You instinctively exploit your foes’ weakness. Benefit: You have combat advantage against enemies that are slowed, immobilized, or weakened. This benefit replaces Dragonborn Fury. Sinuous Agility: Your movements are quick and precise, your lean muscles a study in economy. Benefit: You gain a +2 bonus to your Dexterity and Charisma ability scores. This benefit replaces the normal racial ability score bonuses for dragonborn. Caustic Heritage: You have poison in your mouth and acidic blood. Benefit: You gain the toxic saliva and acidic revenge powers. This benefit replaces Dragon Breath. Racial Feats Bozak Evoker: Drawing upon your inner resources, you charge your spells with explosive power. Prerequisite: Bozak draconian, Arcane Blood racial feature, Concussive Vengeance racial feature Benefit: If you score a critical hit with an arcane attack power, the target falls prone. In addition, while you are bloodied, you double your racial bonus to damage rolls with arcane attack powers. Draconian Wings: Through a rigorous regimen of toughening exercises, you have improved your strength for the purpose of movement. Prerequisite: Bozak or kapak draconian, Instinctive Flight racial feature Benefit: You ignore the speed penalty for wearing heavy armor, and your altitude limit for Instinctive Flight increases to 2. Kapak Resistance: Your origin provides you with a degree of protection against the vile and venomous. Prerequisite: Kapak draconian, Caustic Heritage racial feature Benefit: You gain resist 5 acid and resist 5 poison. This benefit increases to resist 10 acid and resist 10 poison at 11th level, and resist 15 acid and resist 15 poison at 21st level. Category:Dragonborn Category:Subraces